


wish

by trustyooh



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/F, Fluff, handong is a witch siyoo are dumb and minji's just happy to be included, there's a side pairing but i also don't know what it is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28721751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trustyooh/pseuds/trustyooh
Summary: "Do you actually know how to do this?" Yoohyeon asks, tentatively taking the crystals being handed to her."No," Siyeon says confidently, taking in Yoohyeon's expression. "Don't look at me like that. It can't be that hard."orIt's bad enough that Siyeon stole a random spellbook and dragged Yoohyeon along to try out some magic in the middle of the woods. What's worse is that, somehow, it worked.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	wish

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not new to writing but i am new-ish to kpop so please go easy on me  
> i was going to wait until the whole story was finished to post it but im impatient so here's the intro!!

“Handong is going to _kill us_ ,” Yoohyeon hisses as she trudges through the woods, trying to follow Siyeon’s trail without smacking into low-hanging tree branches. 

She gets a snort in reply and a hand grasping her jacket collar, tugging her over a pile of rocks she was about to trip over. “What Dongie doesn’t know can’t hurt us. Come on, quickly.”

Yoohyeon is used to Siyeon dragging her along on midnight adventures, but up until this point she’d been fairly confident that none of them would include criminal activity, save for the occasional trespassing. Now the stolen book in her bag weighs heavy on her conscience (and on her shoulders, since it’s bulkier than she anticipated). Siyeon, for her part, doesn’t seem bothered by the whole thing, but she should be – no one messes with Handong’s property for a reason.

“ _Come on, quickly_ ,” she echoes her words with a whiny lilt to her voice. “It’s dark as fuck out here, do you want me to sprint?”

“And risk having you run into a tree? No. Use your flashlight, dumbass.”

Yoohyeon grabs onto Siyeon’s free arm, shaking her. “The batteries died like five minutes ago. Did you not notice? Would you have left me to fend for myself out here?! There might be wolves or something…” It’s not hard to catch the wide smirk on Siyeon’s face. “If you call yourself a wolf right now, I will _never_ defend you when the others call you a furry again.”

Siyeon’s laugh is louder than it should be in the silence of the forest. 

“When did I ask you to defend me?” She ruffles Yoohyeon’s hair and presses a quick affectionate kiss to her cheek. “Come on, _puppy_ , let’s do some magic together.”

Yoohyeon groans and gags at the innuendo, untangling herself from Siyeon to avoid any further roughhousing.

“You hang out with Bora too much."

Soon they find a clearing that seems appropriate for spooky rituals and the like. It's not a desolate area, judging by the empty beer can they see in the grass. Campers, probably. Siyeon sets her flashlight on the ground and ushers Yoohyeon to pull out the book. It's old and thick, bound by leather with carved out symbols that neither of them understand. Yoohyeon places it between them on the ground and watches Siyeon rummage through her own bag for the trinkets she took from Handong's study. 

"Do you actually know how to do this?" Yoohyeon asks, tentatively taking the crystals being handed to her. 

"No," Siyeon says confidently, taking in Yoohyeon's expression. "Don't look at me like that. It can't be that hard."

Yoohyeon can only hope magic is fake and Handong has these old mysterious books lying around just for the aesthetic, because their past track record has shown that they of all people should not be messing with the occult. 

"You owe me a gaming session after this," she grumbles. "We still have to do that raid–" 

"Yoohyeonie, you won't even care about the raid after this."

Siyeon holds up the book, proudly showing off the page she's been looking for. Yoohyeon squints at it, trying to read in the faint light. 

" _Summoning spell for a wish-granting spirit._ Can't we start with something less advanced?" 

Siyeon arches an eyebrow. "Like what? Summoning killer frogs?" 

"No! What– there's a spell for that?" 

Yoohyeon reaches for the book, only to have Siyeon move it out of her reach. She glares at her, though it lacks power because of her natural puppy face; it only makes Siyeon coo at her. 

"I mean, probably. For all we know we could mess up and summon a wish-granting frog. That'd be so cool, though…"

Yoohyeon lets Siyeon's train of thought busy itself with the possibilities and starts setting up the crystals according to the reference in the book. She's still worried about what Handong will do to them once she realizes they've stolen it, but there's a subtle excitement forming in her chest, perhaps the exhilaration of doing something they're not supposed to do. God, it's her teenage rebellious phase making a comeback. 

"Do you know how to read the incantation?" she asks when she's done with the crystals. "And what's that in the middle of the circle? Wait, we need a circle."

Siyeon wordlessly draws one into the soft dirt with a piece of wood, eyes glinting. 

"That should do it. And I think that's a flower in the middle, so…"

She fishes out the saddest-looking single flower from her pocket and gently places it on the ground. Yoohyeon stares at it. 

"What?" 

"Did you step on it or something?" 

Siyeon swats her playfully. "It's cute! It's pink!" 

It is pink. Pale pink, actually. 

"Okay, so are we ready?" 

She'd like to get it over with before the flower turns to dust, and besides, the crystals Siyeon took seem to be the wrong color; there's no way this will work. 

"Here." Siyeon hands her a stray piece of paper with Handong's handwriting on it. "The incantation."

"You think I can read a– oh, I can actually."

"I won't bully you for taking Latin in high school this _one_ time."

Yoohyeon rolls her eyes but scans the writing a couple of times to get familiar with the words. The rhythm is noted in the margin of the papers, so really all she needs to do is recite it. She glances warily at Siyeon and clears her throat when she receives an aggressively supportive double thumbs-up. 

And then she starts. She feels a bit silly doing this at 2am in the middle of the woods with her self-proclaimed bestie peeking over her shoulder as she reads, but she figures it's just another thing they'll laugh at in a couple of weeks when they fail. 

Except she senses a faint smell of smoke when she's halfway through the incantation and Siyeon leans away from her, glancing around as if chasing a sound she's just heard. The temperature seems to drop and Yoohyeon's voice cracks, pausing. 

"Siyeon?" she asks softly. 

Arms wrap around her in a back hug instantly. "It's fine, I think it's working. Keep going."

Yoohyeon swallows hard, suddenly uncomfortable. She keeps going, whether it be because of curiosity or because Siyeon's arms around her are warm and, hell, she's never been able to say no to Siyeon. No one has.

On the last few lines the air seems to change again, warming up until sweat forms on Yoohyeon's forehead. A strange flash, almost like silent lightning, falls to the ground and shatters the crystals arranged around the circle with a loud pop. 

Yoohyeon shrinks at the noise, letting Siyeon drag her away as she all but yells the final few words and covers her face. She can smell smoke more clearly now and hears her own heartbeat in her ears; thinks she can hear Siyeon's too, along with how her breath hitches sharply and she tightens her grip on Yoohyeon's shoulder. 

Hesitantly peeking through her fingers, Yoohyeon's whole body seems to buzz and her jaw falls open, no sound coming out. Siyeon seems just as frozen, eyes glazed over like she's lost connection to the physical realm. 

There, where their janky little summoning circle had been, stands a woman more beautiful than Yoohyeon thought possible. Fiery red hair, a black dress with lace sleeves and eyes that sparkle like galaxies that have not yet been discovered. 

She rubs her eyes just to be sure she's not experiencing some fear-induced hallucination but the woman is still there, now looking at her. Her mouth splits into the most gorgeous smile and Yoohyeon _chokes_. 

"Oh, dear," the woman says. Her voice is nothing but heavenly. "I'm sorry, did I scare you?" 

Yoohyeon just blinks at her dumbly. 

" _Yes_ , actually, holy _shit_ ," Siyeon exclaims as she pulls both herself and Yoohyeon to their feet. "I can't believe that worked. I mean, of course I knew it would work! Uh… It did work, though, right? You're a… We brought you here?" 

The girl nods cutely and Yoohyeon's soul seems to return to her body. 

"So you're actually a spirit? And you grant wishes?" Siyeon jumps straight to the point and if her arms weren't still holding Yoohyeon upright she'd probably be rubbing her hands together, brimming with mischief. 

"Yes," she confirms. "But only to those who have summoned me. So, the two of you."

Yoohyeon mentally notes not to let Bora know they've summoned what's essentially a genie _without her._

As Siyeon excitedly mutters to herself Yoohyeon manages to meet the spirit's eyes and it's like they pull her in, drowning her in a feeling she doesn't quite understand but one that snakes around her ribcage and squeezes hard. She wonders if Siyeon felt it too. 

"Hi," she says. 

The spirit's smile widens. "Hi!"

"I… I'm Yoohyeon," she says, shoves Siyeon away when she laughs at how lame she's being. "This is Siyeon. What's your name?" 

The girl tilts her head, curiosity playing in her eyes. There's _so much_ in her eyes. "I'm Minji."

"Minji…" she repeats, like testing the name on her tongue. Siyeon grabs her by the collar and shakes her hard. 

"Wake up, Yoohyeon! We did it! We got–" she briskly turns to Minji, "–How many wishes are we allowed? Three?" 

A nod. "Each."

She shakes Yoohyeon again. "Six! Six whole wishes between the two of us! We can finally get a better apartment!" 

Yoohyeon has to pry Siyeon's hands away from her before she starts getting dizzy. "I know, I know, let me process."

Minji giggles softly at their antics and looks around, taking everything in with wonder, like it's all new to her. 

Siyeon gestures to her phone. "Let me pull up Google maps so we can go back to the car."

Yoohyeon rolls her eyes and shifts her attention to Minji as Siyeon scrambles to find better signal. She's… not what Yoohyeon expected. She wasn't expecting anything to happen, really, but this girl looks far too human to be some all-powerful spirit. But she also looks unreal in her own way. Yoohyeon's afraid to touch her, like she'd destroy the illusion somehow and Minji would disappear. 

She shakes her head. It's normal for her to forget her name in front of a pretty woman, be it a spirit or not. Embarrassed, she looks down at her feet, at what's left of the summoning circle. The flower's still there, seemingly unharmed by the flash, but shattered pieces of crystals and some dirt have stained its petals, not helping the sorry state it's in. 

Without thinking, Yoohyeon crouches down and scoops it into her palms. Yes, she feels bad for the flower and maybe she feels bad for herself because her heart is still racing in her chest from the anxiety she's just experienced and she doesn't know what to say or how to act. 

When she stands back up she notices Minji's gaze on her. 

"May I?" she asks, stepping closer. Yoohyeon can only nod. 

Minji brings her hands under Yoohyeon's, cradling them softly. Yoohyeon just looks at her, confused but not uncomfortable. Minji's focused, so Yoohyeon follows her gaze to the flower, watching as it twists and blooms back to life. She doesn't dare move, stares in awe of how simply Minji just _revives_ it. 

"Whoa."

Minji smiles widely at her wonder. "There. Good as new."

She lets go of Yoohyeon's hands, like she's just realizing she was touching her. Yoohyeon smiles back and this time it's an easy smile, as if time has slowed down long enough for her mind to catch up. 

"I got it!" Siyeon yells from behind a tree. "This way!" 

Yoohyeon chokes down a laugh and turns to Minji. "It'll probably be better to talk about this at our apartment if that's okay with you?" 

Minji blinks, startles for a moment. "Oh! Yes, that's fine."

Yoohyeon won't admit it but this time she doesn't really mind following Siyeon through the woods with Minji beside her. Even if she does run into a tree. 

**Author's Note:**

> i can't promise a consistent updating schedule im sorry but i will try ^^


End file.
